Children of Silence
by Night's Fang
Summary: Mikan's fed up of pretending. But she can't stop. Maybe with the arrival of a certain new student connected with her past it may finally be time for Mikan to let the mask shatter and no longer pretend. -Discontinued till further notice-
1. Prologue  Thoughts Before The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, so don't sue me.

**A/N:** I was bored when I did this. And the plot bunny threathened to sing weird nusery rhymes at a high pitched screechy voice in an opera style in my head if I didn't get this out. Need any more reasons?

_Italics_ - thoughts

* * *

**Prologue - Thoughts Before The Storm**

The first rays of sunlight hit her sensitive eyes instantly waking her up from her light slumber.

She groaned and placed a hand over her eyes tring to get back to sleep but it would not come to her again. Groaning she woke up letting her eyes adjust to the now steadily growing light while pushing sandy brown bangs away from her face.

Her blurry vision now cleared allowing her to see the objects in her room more clearly. Sighing she got out of her small bed and walked towards her tiny bathroom for a cold morning shower to wake her up.

Coming out refeshed and fully woken she sighed as she began to do her usual morning routine for the day. Getting dressed up in her usual school uniform she threw a glance at her tiny mirror to check her reflection. Bored chocolate brown eyes looked back at her while her long sandy hair framed her face.

It was time for her to get back to the mundane. Back to her so-called normal life in the Alice Academy.

No it wasn't as if she hated the Academy or anything, infact she really liked it here. But what she didn't like about the Academy was having to keep hiding part of hereself all the time.

It wasn't that she was not used to doing that earlier, but at least then she would be able to be what she really was for a longer while.

_Ahh! Life isn't always a bed of roses anyway!_ the girl thought as she began packing up the books she would need for class today. Finishing dressing up she took one last good look in her tiny mirror to make sure she looked decent before she began to clear up her room and leave.

She was about to leave her room when she dashed right back inside and grabbed a small little silver object from her dresser and shoved it inside her sock on her foot, and ran back outside her room and made her way towards class.

Sakura Mikan sighed softly. It was time for her to start being the clumsy girl that everyone in the Academy knew her as. She rounded another corner still running on instinct.

If she was allowed to say that she had a talent, she knew it would be the ability to make her way to her destination along a route without actually looking after she had used the route once. Hence she never bothered to look where she was headed as her mind had already memorised the entire Alice Academy grounds. And it was also because of this that she always ended up bumping into someone she knew on her way to class.

And that didn't change today either. She deftly crashed into a hard chest and her fast momentum knocked both of them to the ground.

"Oh Gomennasai!" she said almost immediately concern filling her features while her eyes were still fixed on reaching her classroom..

She got off the person she had crashed into and offered them a hand up.

"Watch where you go girl!" a cold, distant, emotionless voice said. Yet the voice seemed so familiar to her. It was only then that her chocolate eyes took notice of the person she crashed into. It turend out to be a lanky teen. Dark chocolate brown messy bangs framing an angular elfin fair face, while deep dull gold eyes met her own chocolate ones. Both pairs of eyes widened in recognition of each other before Mikan suddenly took off like a bolt of lightning while the boy just remained there in pure shock.

_Mikan._ Those were the only words that crossed the boy's mind.

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I dashed as quickly as I could to my classroom. I was to absorbed in my own thoughts to even pay any attention to the others. My heart was pounding and my mind was racing. I didn't bother about anything on my mind except what had just happened.

_HE_ was here. How could that happen? It was balantly impossible. There was no way it could have happened. The sun would have to rise from the west before it could happen. It was not true.

And yet I knew it was. I had just seen _HIM_ in the hallway. I had actually bumped into _HIM._ There was no mistaking those features.

I let out a long breath that I didn't realise that I had been holding. And only then did I realise my best friend in the world - or at least thats how I showed it - was next to me. Don't get me wrong. I really do care about Hotaru and stuff but truth be told it isn't as much as I show it.

The real me isn't like that. I just know that it's good for Hotaru to have someone like my usual personality around her, so I keep it up. It's much easier for me to live like I'm an open book. Then people wouldn't be nosy in my affairs and when I need to I can keep to myself. No one really likes a person who is in reality a loner, interested in nothing expect books, music, and arts.

And then I once heard that smiling confuses people.

Besides I've been doing this for so damned long that even if I tried to give it up I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to. Putting on my mask I smile like a complete idiot and fling myself against Hotaru. "Oh I'm soo sorry Hotaru I forgot to hug you because I'm sleepy."

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to hug me?" came Hotaru's reply. She sounded slightly exasperated, and I didn't blame her. If I was in her place I would probably killed me by now. But then again whenever I see that familar almost unnoticable twinkle of warm amusement in her eyes I can't bring myself to stop. Even though I'm too tired for this routine.

But I don't show it. Instead I pout and say, "Hotaru! You big meanie!" while she rolls her eyes as I get up and take absently take my seat quietly not bothering to speak to anyone instead of just screaming and making a fool of myself like usual. People will mostly assume I'm sulking anyway.

Although it is part of my routine now, today I just feel to tired to put up the act. Maybe seeing _him_ has unnerved me. After all it's been years since I've seen _him_ and whenever it happened it was always a bad thing.

Why is _he_ here?

* * *

Meanwhile the boy who Mikan had bumped into had similar thoughts running through his mind, while silently praying he was mistaken. If Mikan was truly studying here then he'd have a lot of problems. He wouldn't be able to protect her from Persona, like he'd been doing all these years by being away from her, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her anymore if he knew she was close by.

Why did she come here? Didn't she know how dangerous this place was? Did Persona know who she was to him? Did the Academy know who she was to him?

_Oh Mi-chan, you don't know the trouble you've gotten us both into!_

* * *

**A/N:** There done. I'll reveal who this mysterious boy is in the next chapter. 


	2. 1: The World Is A Spectrum Of Irony

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the animes I write about.

**A/N:** Blame the story on boredom and thanks to everyone who dropped in a review, favourited, or put an alert for the previous chapter. I'm glad people appreciate my writing.

_Italics_ - always was and always will be thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The World Is A Spectrum Of Irony.**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

**_The world is a spectrum of irony._ **_the familar old quote seemed to float in her head as she tired to calm herself down._

_I. HATE. THIS. SCHOOL. AND. EVERYONE. IN. IT!!!!! _Well that was a wated effort.

_I don't care whatever I thought about it in the morning. Right now I just want to get away from it and everyone present here. Can't they leave a damned person to sulk when they want to?_

_Hotaru's being insensitive and torturing for no good reason, because I'm sulking. Why can't she work on her damned inventions and make money? She does it otherwise._

_Yuu's annoying me as well by asking me what's wrong. And is joined by Nonoko and Anna. Their damned faces so close to mine is what's wrong. Don't they have any shame or embarrassment?_

_Permy and her posse are throwing paper balls at me again so she can get me in trouble. Why bother? I don't need assistance in that particular field._

_Koko's trying to read my thoughts so he can find out what's wrong. I'm glad I can control my Nullification Alice when I have to._

_Natsume's trying to burn me, and be perverted - as usual. I won't be surprised if when he get's out of the Academy he'll become the next Hugh Heffner._

_And Jinno's given me triple detention for the whole month._

_And considering this is happening on the day I see **his** face it's enough to make me want to commit mass genocide by ripping everyone's hearts out. And I'm eleven!_

_I. HATE. THIS. GOD-FORSAKEN. SCHOOL!!!!!_

* * *

Meanwhile a lanky fourteen year old boy with dark chocolate brown bangs, lay beneath the shade of a tree near the edge of the Nothern Forest, his dull golden eyes staring up at the sky. He continued to blast the songs on his iPod into his ears purosefully ignoring the longing squeals and attention he was getting from the girls around him. His mind was focused on the girl he'd seen in the morning, while the lyrics of the song he was listening to, randomly floated in and out of his conscious.

_Mikan._ The boy thought as the image of a sandy haired brunette with chocolate brown eyes came into his mind for the umpteenth time that morning followed by vivid memories.

Memories of his childhood. Dark lonely empty stone rooms. People wearing black hooded robes. Whipsers and murmurs all around. Eerie glowing blue, red and black lights. And many other things his mind couldn't encompass. Only one term stayed constant during his whole thought process.

_Lab-Rats._

That's what he was. A lab-rat. An experiment. Like so many others in that place, he thought as memories of the past continued to overpower his conscious. Just like they did every time his body sucumebed to sleep.

He briefly wondered whether Mikan also had the same nightmares plague her. Then he winced.

_Hers would probably be worst._ He thought sighing as he sat up.

_Better get back inside. I have to meet the teaching staff, and principal. Persona said something about my intergration into the Dangerous Types._ he thought walking back inside the school building.

* * *

Persona deserved to rot in the deepest, dung-filled, torture filled, most profane pit of hell, a fourteen year old golden eyed brunette thought as he walked alongside a lean figure clothed in black.

_Then again the bastard would probably become Lucifer's best friend, So it's no use actually._ the boy thought.

The meeting with the staff had gone exactly as Persona had wanted it to. He'd intimidated all the teachers, while the new student terrified them with his alice.

The brunette continued to walk alongside Persona down the school corridors. The black cloaked man was supposed to be introducing him to another student - some kid named Natsume Hyuuga - who he'd team up with during missons for the Academy, since Persona felt that their Alice's and skills complemented each other.

He'd nearly snorted when Persona had mentioned it. He didn't need a partner. Especially not some bratty/depressed kid who probably had a tragic/dark past, just because Persona felt they would complement each other. Hell the only person who'd ever be able to complement was logically the same person who could match him equally in skill and abilities. And the only person who would ever be able to do that was a certain chocolate eyed, sandy haired girl.

He was probably so lost in thought, so it may have been the only reason that he hadn't realised that they'd reached their destination, till Persona called out to him.

"It seems Natsume isn't here. He must've gone off on his own again. The boy likes to be by himself. What a shame, I guess you'll meet him during your first misson. Or perhaps on your own around the school before that. Well I must get going now. I have business with the Board of Directors." Persona said before dismissing him and walking away.

"Well that was a productive thirty minutes." the bteen said as he walked out of the School building towards the grounds, slding the earphones of his iPod back into his ears and blasting music in them on full volume.

He walked towards the Nothern Forest completely ignoring his newly acquired fanclub.

_Do the idiots even know my name?_ he wondered as he continued walking towards the tree he was lying under earlier. As he walked he passed many other students on his way, ignring all of them. Though one student did catch his attention.

A junior, probably from the Elementary section, with raven hair, and brown eyes tinged blood red. The aura the boy gave off around him screamt 'Get Away From Me', and the brunette had to top himself from smirking, as he walked past the boy.

The whole world was nothing but a spectrum of irony, and the boy that walked past him was living proof to it the brunette thought.

_Probably has something in his past that made him this way, and wants to be left alone. And I'm willing to bet my soul that athough he thinks that's what he needs he can't help clinging to those one or two special buddies of his._

* * *

He was getting really irritated. Didn't those girls have a life? They'd been following him for the longest time now, and no matter whatever he'd done to get rid of them, they managed to find a way to follow him.

If they didn't stop soon, he'd make them all regret it. Badly... Well if they managed to live through it.

Unable to bear being stalked anymore the boy did the only thing he could think of in an effort to get away from his new fanclub. Standing still he shut his eyes concentrating hard and imagined the whole world as it would look like in a photo negative. Immediately - to the surprise of his fans the boy dissapeared from their sight.

He sighed as he looked at his surroundings. At first the entire world around him looked like the lifesize 3D photo-negative version of a deserted wasteland. Everything was a stark black and white, and grey entities moved around the entire place. But then as his eyes adjusted to the scenery he could make out the world around him from which he'd come, faintly overlapping with this one, like a virtual cutrain. All around him the grey entities closed in.

He hated when he had to resort to this. He began walking keeping all his emotions a bay, concentrating on the virtual curtain of the Alice Academy that hung around in this world. When he finally spotted the place he'd been looking for he sighed in frustration. The entire place was crowded with girls who were looking out for him.

Sighing he decided he'd just head back inside the School Building. Walking through the desolate wasteland he got himself out of it once he arrived near the entrance of the building. Walking inside he heaved a sigh of relief. He always hated that place.

He continued walking down the hallways. It seemed like his whole day had consisted only of walking and avoiding people.

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice another person heading staright for him, who also seemed to be absorbed in their own little world. And the result was both students crashing into each other.

The boy looked up ready to release some of his festering anger on the other person, but just like the morning his eyes widened on meeting with familar chocolate brown ones.

"Hello Mikan. Or do you prefer Yami?" he asked emotionlessly taking out one of his ear-phones.

"You!" the sandy haired girl spat back with a venom she didn't seem to possess.

"Yes me, Yami." the boy said cruelly, deciding on using the girl's nickname.

She got up dusting her uniform and then looked at him giving him a chiling glare. "For one who knows the namesake of my fanous nickname, you sure toss it around haphazardly." she said.

"At least I don't pretend to be a person I am in reality not. Unlike some people I know." he said.

"What do you know?" she hissed.

"Everything that you do." he relpied swiftly.

Chocolate brown eyes gazed hard at bright golden orbs, tinting itself till the chocolate was now the colour of fresh blood, daring him to say anything.

The chocolate haired golden eyed fourteen year old Kai Sakura stared down at his younger sister Mikan Sakura. Both locked in a heated battle of murderous emotions.

Both having the same jaded thoughts running across their heads.

_The world is a spectrum of irony. And we're the hypocrites that live in it._

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Good? Bad? Rocked? Should be pulled off? Tell me your thoughts. 


End file.
